Konami vs. Capcom/Buster Bunny
Bio Buster is a young male rabbit and the leader of the Tiny Toons. He has to deal with the challenges of a tough school curriculum, the machinations of rich kid and local bully, Montana Max, and the advances of crazed and dippy animal lover, Elmyra Duff. Like Babs, he will do anything for a laugh, though he is marginally more sane and calm than his female counterpart. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. His hero, mentor and favorite teacher is an popular Looney Tunes character Bugs Bunny. Movelist Unique Attacks *Water Pistol: Buster shoots a water pistol out, leaving a small splash at close range. *Bunny Hop: Buster will do a split jump where he can potentially bounce off the head of the opponent several times similar to Chun-Li’s stomp maneuver. Special Attacks *Carrot-Teen: Buster throws a carrot which has a chance to ricochet off of various points of the screen. The angle depends on the strength of the attack. *Buster Kick: Buster performs an attack similar to Guile’s Flash Kick. This can also be done while in mid-air. The heavy version of this attack has his skip forward to gain more range in the attack. *Buster Dash: Buster dashes forward or backwards depending on the command chosen. If he goes backwards he can dash along the “wall” and “ceiling” of the screen similar to Jin or SonSon. Following this up with an attack command will have Buster do one of the following: **Stealing Home Plate (Light) - While on the ground, Buster can do a low sliding attack with a baseball slide. **Star's Big Entrance (Medium) - Buster jumps forwards and performs a jump kick. He can also do this while leaping off the wall. **Goal Shot (Heavy) - Buster jumps up and kicks a soccer ball diagonally upwards. **Sorry I'm Late (Down+Attack while on ceiling) - While on the ceiling, Buster will jump down and perform a diving kick. Hyper Combos *A Quack in the Qwarks: Plucky Duck will fly down in a hovering pod dressed as either M. Bison, Liquid Snake, Dr. Wily, Axel Gear, or wearing the Duck Vader costume. While he flies back and forth, the death ray from “Buster Busts Loose” final boss will float into the center of the screen and spin around several times while firing out a continuous laser. Buster can still move while this is happening and kick the laser cannon to change its direction. Plucky will be often be caught in the middle of attacks, causing his costume to be blown off. *Toon-A-Round: Buster will say “I can’t hog all the spotlight!” as he catches a red ball with a blue star on it. Upon catching it, he will disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced with a random selected character that performs the Hyper Combo. **Dizzy Devil: Dizzy will spin into a whirlwind and move back and forth across the screen with the potential to hit the opponent multiple times. **Lil' Sneezer: Sneezer will be lifted up by balloons he’s attached to and sneeze out powerful enough to do multiple hits and knock the opponent to the other side of the screen. **Babs Bunny: Babs will fly by on a witch’s broomstick and drop a massive anvil upon the opponent while passing by. **Fifi LeFume: Fifi will skip happily across the screen while emitting her trademark stench from her body. Upon contact with the opponent, they will be stunned as several trees fall upon the opponent from nowhere, presumably haven fallen from the presence of Fifi’s overwhelming musk alone. *Soccer All-Star (Lvl. 3): Buster says “And here’s the finale!” before charging into the opponent with an attack similar to Buster Dash. Upon knocking them forward, he will then jump up in a slow-motion shot for a moment, before performing a powerful kick. This sends the opponent through a soccer net that appears out of nowhere. Misc. *Intro - Buster jumps out from a rabbit hole and says either “Heya, toonsters! Got an awesome show ahead of us!” *Taunt - Buster will spin in a cyclone before randomly quick-changing to various Capcom and Konami characters to emulate their taunt. Some examples include Ryu, Solid Snake, Strider Hiryu, Mega Man, and Simon Belmont just to name a few. *Victory Pose - Buster leans back against the side of the screen with a laid-back smirk as he chomps a carrot, saying either “And that’s a wrap!” *Buster Bunny appears as a guest character in Konami's side alongside Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles games. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter